Trabajo Familiar
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Un Final diferente para Chuck... despues de todo, es un Hansen / Rate: T / Spoilers -a la mitad- por los que no han visto la pelicula c;


**Trabajo Familiar.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Primer Fic de esta película. Perdón si cambio algunas cosas sobre la historia de Chuck o de Herc, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder meter esta parte en el fic c;_

_**Summary:**__ Otro final para Chuck Hansen. Después de todo… es un Hansen._

_**Comentario:**__ Historia con tiempo "presente" y Flashbacks (estos en cursiva), __**no es PadrexHijo**__ es solo la relación entre estos dos, __**familiar no amorosa**__. Flashbacks más largos que lo demás, tenía que poner muchos momentos entre estos dos, así que así lo hice xD_

_**Rate:**__T__ – un flashback tiene contenido morboso, pero nada mas eso. Lol_

_Gracias por leer (:_

**-.-.-.-.-**

**El amor hacia alguien es más fuerte que el miedo de que algún día lo perderás.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

En cuanto vieron al segundo aparecer, muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente ¿Qué pasaría si Chuck sale lastimado? ¿Podrán contra esos dos? ¿Qué demonios pensó cuando accedió a que su propio hijo fuera su piloto?

.

_Sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, solo no pensó que fuera tan rápido._

_Cuando su madre murió lo único que quedo fue un pequeño niño de once años y un cachorro. Él se sentía tan perdido, siempre había sido su amada esposa quien cuidaba al menor, siempre se recargaba en el marco de la puerta a escuchar como ella le leía cuentos a Chuck. Recordaba como ella lo arropaba dándole un beso en la frente, después de que ella dejaba el cuarto no podía evitar quedarse un tiempo más. Le encantaba observar el subir y bajar de su pequeña respiración, amaba ver como la cara de tranquilidad en su hijo era más evidente en su cama. Él solo era un niño cuando perdió a su madre._

_Fue cuando perdió rastro de cómo educar a un hijo, lo amaba… si. Pero teniendo a una persona como él en el papel de padre soltero a todos preocupaba. Más a él. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Cuando lo llamaron para ser candidato al programa Jaeger, accedió de inmediato, solo había un pequeño inconveniente. Pensó en tantas posibilidades como podía; Mandarlo con algún familiar, darlo en adopción… todo. Pero cada vez que pensaba en apartarse de su hijo, de su propia sangre, le dolía el pecho como si un elefante estuviera parado en él. Decidió que no podía dejarlo, así que con una llamada sentencio que tendrían que aceptar que su hijo estuviera allí… o si no, negaría su ayuda en el proyecto._

_Pronto ambos empacaban sus cosas. _

_No pensó que ese día llegaría, en el que Pentecost le dijera que la persona más compatible para el Jaeger era su propio hijo. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas, sabía que Chuck llevaba esperando esa noticia desde mucho tiempo (claro, no sabía si esperaba estar con su padre o no), también sabía que si el 'jefe' le decía, él estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo… Pero ¿y él? ¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a firmar la sentencia de muerte de su hijo? Porque eso estaba haciendo._

_El día en el que los llamaron a los dos con el jefe, Herc sabía exactamente para que era, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa cuando vio el nerviosismo de su hijo. Se movía de lado a lado solo esperando a que en algún momento lo regañaran por algo. Todo cambio cuando le dijeron el propósito de aquella reunión._

_Chuck no cabía en emoción, primero fue y apretujo la mano de Pentecost, dándole las gracias por aquella oportunidad, asegurándole que empezaría cuando él dijera. Cuando volteo con su padre todo se borro. ¿Estaba enojado?_

_El pasillo de repente se sentía más angosto, el aire apenas y llegaba a sus pulmones para que después echara todo el aire fuera de nuevo. Siempre que caminaban juntos observaba su entorno, pero en ese momento solo se concentro en su padre. Se movía con la gracia de un hipopótamo, estaba seguro que pronto caería al suelo si seguía pisando los cables. No podía ver su rostro por la cachucha, pero estaba seguro que se encontraría con la misma de la oficina._

_Como siempre su habitación estaba al lado de la de él, primero pasaban por la suya, era habitual que Chuck acompañara a Herc hasta su puerta solo para decirle algo, solo después volvía a su habitación. Pero esa vez fue diferente, esa vez Herc no se paró a decirle algo, esa vez Chuck no lo acompaño a la puerta… todo había sido diferente._

_Rodo sobre su estomago para encontrarse con que el reloj solo había cambiado unos minutos, se le estaba haciendo eterna esa noche, por un momento odio a su padre por hacerle sentir eso en vez de felicidad, borro eso cuando se decidió. Si el viejo tenía algo que decirle, se lo tendría que decir de cara y no con sus estúpidas actitudes. Solo se puso unos pantalones y una camisa cuando pronto se encontró tocando a la puerta de al lado, como siempre no escucho nada. Después de unos segundos vio las ojeras en Herc y con una sonrisa pensó que tampoco el estaba durmiendo bien._

"_¿Por qué la cara larga, viejo? ¿La espalda esta rezongando con la edad?"_

"_Algún día tu también tendrás lo mismo, y no… no es por eso"_

"_aha, y caperucita y el lobo son amigos." Se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara, noto la forma en la que iba vestido justo con la misma ropa de antes. No se había cambiado para nada. "¿Algún problema?"_

"_Ninguno"_

"_No mientas"_

"_No lo hago"_

"_¡¿Por qué demonios estas así?! ¡¿Huh?!" aceptaba que no tenía un buen temperamento "¿¡Acaso te enoja que tu hijo pueda ser mejor que tú!?"_

"_No digas estupideces"_

"_¡¿entonces?!"_

"_¡Me preocupo por ti, Chuck!... me preocupo por mi hijo"_

.

El menor estaba listo, llevaban varias batallas juntos, mentiría si dijera que no sentía algo pasar por su espalda cada vez que veía un Kaiju. Siempre que peleaban podía sentir la furia del hombre a su lado, pero ese momento en el que sintió otra cosa, no pudo más que alarmarse. Podía sentir el mismo dolor que Herc sentía. Su brazo.

Por alguna razón recordó a ese nefasto chico, Raleigh, y como en un suspiro había perdido a su hermano. No quería pasar por lo mismo, no con su propio padre. Luchó con lo que le quedaba, lo defendería si fuese necesario, sabía que era capaz de saltar enfrente entre él y el asqueroso monstruo. Todo se fue abajo cuando la maquina quedo sin electricidad… poder, o como quiera que le llamen. Chuck dio por finalizada su vida, era la primera vez que les pasaba algo así. Siempre se hablaban maravillas de los dos Hansen, de cómo eran singulares en batalla… en sus victorias. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de estar en ese lugar.

Escucho como Herc se iba quitando de su lugar y momentos después ya cargaba una pistola. Trato de verle lo divertido en ese momento, trato de ver lo bueno, como siempre le decían que hiciera, pero en ese momento lo único que podía ver era histeria… histeria y algo más. Tal vez preocupación, no sabía.

"Podemos sentarnos aquí y no hacer nada o tomar las armas y hacer algo realmente estúpido."

Asintió sin saber qué demonios quería decir, pero aun así lo siguió a la parte alta de la maquina… demonios que si sabía a qué se refería.

-.-.-.-.-

_Cada vez que platicaban descubría algo nuevo, parcialmente. Siempre que se conectaban de nuevo en el Jaeger, muchos recuerdos y pensamientos del viejo se estampaban contra él. Varias veces se sentaba a su lado a preguntarle de lo que había visto… sobre todo le gustaba preguntar sobre su madre. Tenía vagos recuerdos sobre ella, pero cada vez que Herc hablaba de Elizabeth, sabía que había sido la mejor madre del mundo._

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Sabía que se estaba metiendo a caminos espinosos, pero la dudo lo comía. Tenía que saber la razón._

"_¿De qué hablas, chico?"_

_Chuck lo volvió a pensar, adoraba sentarse a comer en medio de puros "soldados" con Max y Herc a su lado. Pero ese día hubiera preferido haber estado solo. Trato de cubrir su cara lo más que pudo con la cachucha, se sentía traidor preguntándole eso._

"_¿Por qué me salvaste a mí y no a ella?"_

_Pensó notar como Herc dejaba el tenedor en el plato con más cuidado, sabía que él conocía de quien hablaban. De repente toda la mesa quedó en silencio, incluso Max pareció conocer el tenso momento. No sabía si volver a hablar o no._

"_Porque… ¿Por qué preguntas?"_

_Se encogió de hombros. Vio que Herc volteaba a verlo y después paseaba su mirada por los demás en la mesa. Admiraba como hacia eso con la mirada, podía ahuyentar a medio edificio solo con ella. Una vez solos, y que Max ya estuviera de nuevo a sus pies, Herc pareció tomar fuerzas de algún lado._

"_Eras lo más preciado para ella, no me iba a perdonar si algo te pasaba… Cuando fui a tu habitación y te arrope contra mi escuche su grito, para entonces ya sabía que lo peor había pasado. No trate de ver para atrás, deje de escuchar sus gritos en cuanto salimos de la casa-"_

"_Espera… ¿dejaste que muriera? ¿¡La dejaste sabiendo que seguía viva!?"_

"_Chuck…" Con esa palabra tuvo para quedarse callado, ya no sabía que hacer. Si quedarse sentado o empezar a caminar en círculos reclamándole algo a su padre. "Me arrepentiría mas si hoy en día la tuviera a ella y no a ti"_

"_¿Eso lo debo tomar como un 'te quiero'? ¡La dejaste ahí sabiendo que todavía estaba viva!"_

_No dejo que Hercules Hansen tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, solo se paró de la mesa, vio por última vez a su padre antes de agarrar la correa de Max y salir en dirección contraria. Por el otro lado, el mayor no sabía que contestarle o hacer, eran pocas las veces que ellos dos discutían por algo, eso le hizo recordar esa vez en la que Chuck se había enojado porque le había pedido que sacara al perro a pasear, y por problemas no había podido. Ese día Chuck transpiraba enojo hacia él, fue después de unos minutos que acabo todo cuando le dio un golpe en la nuca y pronto ambos se encontraban peleando y riendo en el suelo. Así eran sus peleas. _

_Esa vez sintió que no se podría resolver con una amigable pelea en el suelo._

_Lo que restaba de su día fue absolutamente normal. Iba y venía en los largos pasillos grises, varias veces se pregunto cómo se verían de otro color. Concluyo que el verde se vería muy militarizado, y lo último que necesitaban en la base era eso, un grupo de chicos con auto superioridad. Trato de ver las paredes azules, o blancas… pero pensó que se verían raras. Todo en ese mundo era raro. Cuando la noche toco sus puertas camino por el mismo pasillo de siempre, pero en vez de pararse a la puerta de su hijo, siguió derecho. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que lo había salvado a él porque lo amaba? ¿Qué si la oportunidad se le presentara de nuevo, lo volvería a salvar a él? Había muchas cosas que no entendía de su hijo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano un enojado Hansen tocaría a su puerta, siempre era así._

_3:21 a.m. y estaba seguro de que la sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_Unos toques en la puerta lo levantaron de su cama, y solo fue capaz de abrir la puerta cuando un puño se estampo en su cara._

"_Eso es por dejarla" Chuck casi siseo, después de unos segundos jalo a su padre del suelo y le apretujo su hombro "Pero gracias."_

_._

Se sentía patético, sabía que le debía la vida a ese tipo y a su noviecita, pero antes muerto que darle las gracias enfrente de medio mundo. Para eso tenia a Herc. Rió internamente al pensar en _él_ como un objeto 'Regala-Gracias'. Aparte, aun no olvidaba esa pequeña pelea en los pasillos y de cómo lo había dejado así solo por su distracción.

Solo escucho como el viejo daba sus gratitudes por los dos y como después estrujaban manos. Si, ni loco tocaría esa producción de gérmenes. Sabía que exageraba pero aun así cuando Raleigh vio en su dirección, agacho su cabeza en forma de gratitud. Por lo menos podía intentar no echarle los perros cada vez que lo viera.

.

_Agradeció que no le dijera "a tu cuarto" enfrente de esos tipos. Pero sabía que Herc quería hacer eso, aun así agarro lo que le quedaba de dignidad para empezar su camino a la habitación de su padre, de seguro le tendría un lindo sermón sobre sus conductas hacia el otro piloto. ¿A eso se le podía llamar piloto? O en tal caso ¿se le podía llamar piloto a la tipa que casi acaba con sus vidas? Se preguntaba por qué nadie podía ver el peligro que significaba tener a esa tipa en la gran máquina de acero, pero como siempre el jefe era quien decidía y Chuck sabía muy bien como era Pentecost con la chica. _

_Saco la segunda llave y la metió en la cerradura, agradecía tener una llave del cuarto de su padre. Así no tendría que esperar sentado y ver como las personas pasaban a su lado enviándole esas miradas de reproche por las marcas en su cara. Pasándose una mano por el labio observo la sangre, se sentía como una mierda aun así no hizo nada con la sangre en su cara hasta que el otro entro en la habitación con brazos cruzados._

"_¿Algo a decir a tu favor?"_

"_¡Casi te mata! ¡NOS mata! __Y piensas que yo soy el malo en esta historia, también sabes que esa tipa es un peligro, ¡es como una maldita mujer al volante!"_

"_Chuck, que sea una mujer no significa que sea pésima en algo, ¿Qué demonios con tu ataque? ¡Deja de ser tan llorón! Aquí estamos vivos, así que nada paso. ¿Qué no puedes ver el lado bueno?"_

_Chuck levanto las manos en rendición "ya entendí todo. Tu admiras al tipo ese solo por que condujo su pasada maquina él solo ¿no es así? Te aseguro que si el rubio de platico no lo hubiera hecho tu no estarías aquí dándome un sermón, estarías felicitándome por darle una lección al niño bonito"_

_Herc se sentía cansado de tener que lidiar con el temperamento bipolar de su hijo. A veces sentía el enojo pasar por sus venas tan rápido que apenas y podía contenerse para no estampar su puño en él, pero como siempre su fuerza de voluntad salvaba al menor de algo que nunca olvidaría. No se consideraba un tipo agresivo, pero como cualquier otro, tenia sus límites._

_Borro esos pensamientos dándose la vuelta para ir por algo con que limpiar el sangrante rostro de Chuck. Estuvo más de diez minutos controlando su respiración para no hacer algo estúpido. Fue cuando el menor entro en acción y con un simple golpe en la nuca empezó todo._

_Herc solo había tenido un segundo para reaccionar cuando Chuck ya lo tenía en el suelo boca abajo y dándole una golpiza en sus costados, contaba con que el menor sabía que sus costados eran su punto fuerte, así que por más que golpeara no lograría nada._

"_¿Qué paso, viejo? ¡Pensé que eras más fuerte! Es una verdadera lástima, porq-"_

"_Hablas mucho, ¿lo sabías? Tendrás que controlar eso, Chuck"_

_Ahora le toco a él estar en el suelo, Herc tenía a su hijo en una posición rara, agarraba sus piernas con una mano mientras que la otra se mantenía en su espalda, manteniéndolo con la boca pegada al suelo. Mientras tanto se había encontrado sentado en su hijo con una sonrisa socarrona plantada en la cara. Chuck no sabía si respirar o reír, era la primera vez que Herc le ganaba en esto de peleas gratuitas, y sobre todo era la primera vez que no se sentía tan estresado con una derrota._

"_Está bien, me equivoque. Al parecer no estás tan viejo como pareces" una luciérnaga se hubiera parado encima de su cabeza si estuvieran en una caricatura, recordó lo que había visto en uno de los recuerdos de su fogoso padre. "Tengo una pregunta"_

"_Momento tan apropiado para hacerlo, Chuck."_

_Aun así mantuvo a su hijo estampado contra el suelo, solo que había dejado de agarrarlo y solo estaba sentado en la espalda del joven._

"_Cuando nos enlazamos podemos ver lo del otro, ¿cierto?" Herc asintió "Bueno, ¿Por qué demonios estabas pensando en sexo salvaje la ultima vez?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Esto me hizo recordar lo que vi, ya sabes, no sé quien era la linda chica rubia pero por alguna razón la tenias así como a mí en estos momentos, claro que nunca te vi tan salvaje como en ese momento, ha de ser por que acababan de hacerlo y al parecer estabas ya… feliz. ¿Sabes? Deberías cubrir esas partes de tu pasado si no quieres que empiece a tener pensamientos erróneos de ti."_

"_Lo mismo podría decir de ti con Carla… Carla no tengo idea de su apellido" Sintió como la risa inundaba al viejo y por consiguiente daba leves brincos contra su espalda "No sabía que tuvieras un gusto por esa chica, la última vez que te pregunte sobre ella dijiste que no te gustaba para nada"_

_Chuck recordó a Carla Schmidt, era su vecina, y secretamente le gustaba. Recordó como Herc le preguntaba de ella, pero él siempre evadía la respuesta diciendo que nunca le habían gustado chicas así. _

"_Lo que viste no fue más que un estúpido sueño, viejo. No te-"_

"_¡Tienes sueños así! Y yo pensé que mi hijo no era un pervertido sexual"_

"_Por lo menos no fui agresivo con la pobre rubia"_

"_Por lo menos no sueño con la chica que 'no' me gusta"_

"_Idioteces"_

"_¿Lo son? Pensé que tú eras el de los sueños mojados"_

_Gruño bajo su aliento y con un empujón de sus rodillas logro aventar a su padre al suelo, cuando se vio liberado salto cual tigre a él, envolviéndolo de nuevo en golpes por allí y por allá._

_Como siempre, tal vez su padre fuera un 'Saca-Histerias' profesional, pero amaba pasar el tiempo con su viejo._

_._

No podía creerlo, suerte la de él para andarse rompiendo el brazo cuando ese plan surgió en mente. No podía creer que lo estuviera viendo ante sus ojos, era su hijo con su traje y preparado. Solo que esa vez no era él quien lo tendría a su lado, iba a ser Pentecost con _su_ hijo. Deseo poderle negar eso, pero sabía que aunque le dijera todo lo que tenia dentro no lo iba a poder detener. También sabía que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar… esa sería la última vez que vería a su hijo.

"Cuando te conectas con alguien…" suspiro para poder agarrar aire "sientes que no hay nada que decir" Volteo hacia Max, luego a su hijo y de nuevo al suelo. "Pero no quiero arrepentirme de todas las cosas que no dije"

"No es necesario. Lo sé"

Envolvió a _su_ viejo en un abrazo sofocante. Sentía la necesidad de decirle que todo saldría bien, que pronto estaría aquí con él y sus estúpidos sermones de iglesia. Pero no, sabía que al salir de esa puerta lo último que vería de Herc Hansen sería su cara de perrito regañado. Cuando se separo de su padre observo sus ojos, la forma en la que la barba cubría el rostro pálido de su padre. Como la boca era una línea solamente.

En cuclillas se despidió de su perro, absorbió la esencia del pequeño cachorro de dos meses, y ahora ahí estaba. Todo un bulldog, era su bebé. "Cuida del viejo por mi" otra vez de frente al padre, agrego. "Y tú de él"

Vio como asentía, y antes de que dijera o hiciera otra cosa dio medio vuelta sobre sus talones y camino hacia la puerta que llevaba al Jaeger.

Herc trato de no sonar como una mama gallina, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía aceptar el hecho de que por lo que había luchado por años, y con él que lo había hecho, ahora estuviera caminando a un camino sin retorno. En vez de jalar a Chuck, fue a Pentecost al que casi saco de sus zapatos.

"Es mi hijo al que te llevas, Stacker. _Mi hijo_"

-.-.-.-.-

Supero el momento incomodo en el que se conecta con una persona desconocida. Supero el hecho de que se sentía como un niño de ocho años temblando y gritando por su padre. Supero el hecho de que cada vez que se acercaban ese sentimiento de culpa se depositaba en el estomago. Supero que tuviera a los tipos que apenas y soportaba cuidándole las espaldas.

Lo que no pudo superar, era el hecho de que en ese momento, a miles de metros bajo el mar, lo único que pensaba era que nunca le había dicho a su padre que lo quería, que nunca lo había abrazado, que nunca tomo la oportunidad de decirle a Max que junto con él ya estaba completo. Mierda, hasta se sentía patético al no decirle a Raleigh que después de todo 'como que le caía bien'.

Cuando la noticia de que el Jaeger explotaría… no se sintió tan mal.

Después de todo, ese era el plan ¿no?

"¿Estás listo, chico?"

Chuck solo asintió.

-.-.-.-.-

Todos festejaban. Todos brincaban y se abrazaban con la señal de que la guerra que tanto habían peleado en los últimos años… hubiera acabado.

¿Y él? Claro, le daba alegría que hubiera acabado, que su mundo, volviera a ser… suyo. Pero una parte de él aun seguía en calma. Era una de esas calmas aterradoras que te mantiene en tu lugar sin importar cuantas cosas pasen a tu alrededor.

Tendo Chio observaba todo su entorno, no cabía en todo su cuerpo la emoción y el alivio de saber que todo había acabado. Se sentía tan feliz, pero por otra parte, su jefe, él que había cuidado su espalda desde el principio, ya no estaba. Juro hacer honor al nombre de Pentecost Stacker mientras estuviera vivo. No era un tipo muy amigable cuando estaba en hora de trabajo, pero fuera de él, podía recordar esas sentadas en la mesa hablando de todo su mundo anterior.

Cuando Stacker se hizo presente en su memoria, recordó a Chuck. Y por consiguiente, miro hacia la dirección del susodicho. Se sintió mal por él, estaba recargado en sus brazos mientras que su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus músculos. Desde siempre había admirado al tipo, era de esos que muestran dos caras en su trabajo. Una luchadora para cuando se necesitaba y otra protectora para su hijo. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, pero sabía que lo hacía solamente y exclusivamente con Chuck Hansen.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Dejo la formalidad de un lado para posar una temblorosa mano en el hombro del hombre "¿Necesitas aire? ¿Agua?"

Cuando Herc levanto su cara, no mostraba nada, ni siquiera una pisca de lastima. Solo se encontró con un rostro frio, sin emociones.

_Perdido_.

"Avísame cuando Raleigh y la señorita Mako estén de vuelta"

Y después de eso, lo último que vio de Hercules Hansen… fue su espalda y el pequeño temblor en esa zona.

-.-.-.-.-

Raleigh volteo a su derecha, justo por donde había salido la tercera capsula. Conto hasta con sus dedos que solo habían salido dos. No es que no sintiera alivio, pero no sabía quién demonios era el que estaba dentro. Por un lado deseo que fuera Pentecost, para Mako él era importante, y si tener al viejo de vuelta significaba que ella estaría bien… le agradaba la idea. Por el otro lado tenia a Chuck, era un tipo con temperamento pésimo y cada vez que veía la oportunidad de pelearle, lo hacía. Pero por otro lado él también tenida la suerte de ser joven, y de tener una vida en adelante.

Cuando los rescatistas abrieron la capsula, tanto él como Mako estaban atentos sin saber que esperar. Cuando vieron esa cabellera rubio oscuro, Raleigh coloco una mano de apoyo en su hombro. Por lo menos a alguien le gustaría saber que Chuck estaba vivo.

.

Se sentía mareado, lo último que recordaba era la voz de Stacker preguntándole si estaba listo, y en un segundo lo incitaba a tomar la capsula y salir lo más rápido que pudiera. En ese momento solo hubiera querido abrazar al hombre, pero con el pánico que tenia. Solo acertó a decirle un cálido "Gracias"

"Papá"

"Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos a la base, chico."

"¡Papá!"

Y lo último que recordaba de su etapa de pánico… de nuevo, era la cara del rescatista poniéndole una máscara de oxigeno. En ese momento solo quería golpear al tipo por dejarlo inconsciente.

.

Contra la voluntad de varias personas a cargo, había agarrado un six-pack, hace tiempo que no volvía a su alocada juventud emborrachándose hasta que ya no sentía sus pies, pero en un momento como ese. Con muchas cervezas guardadas… se dijo que las pobres necesitaban ser tomadas antes de que ya no sirvieran. Fue cuando se encerró en la habitación con Max a su lado y con el six-pack al otro.

"Max… ahora somos tu y yo"

El perro solo se movió al escuchar su voz, se pregunto si en algún momento reaccionaria como lo hacía con Chuck.

_Chuck_.

"¿Sabes que nunca le dije que lo quería? Claro, él lo sabia… él lo sabía. Me lo dijo, pero nunca se lo dije"

"_¡Déjenme, malditos! ¿¡Saben quien demonios soy!? ¡Así es imbécil! ¡Ahora suéltame antes de que te rompa los dientes de un puño!"_

Herc sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, sabía que las cervezas empezaban a tener su efecto en él. Cuando volteo a ver el pack, solo observo cinco cerradas y la que ya había tomado. Rió al hecho de que con una había sido suficiente para llevarlo a la ruina.

"_¡Que no necesito ningún maldito servicio médico! ¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Hércules Hansen saca tu trasero de la habitación y diles que no tengo nada!"_

Sonrió. La voz de su hijo era tan normal en sus pensamientos. Bufo y se dejo llevar por su alucinación. ¿Qué podía perder siguiendo sus embriagados pensamientos?

Con un salto se aparto del suelo, para cuando llego a la puerta Max también se había parado y se mostraba tan feliz como si su dueño estuviera en verdad detrás de la puerta. Estúpido perro.

Se sorprendió al ver que el perro se aventaba a los que sostenían a la alucinación de Chuck. Eso se estaba tornando cada vez más raro. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas pero pudo concentrarse en la cara de su hijo.

"Ni en sueños eres calmado ¿Huh?"

"¿Papá?" Algo se apretujo en el pecho al escucharlo decir eso, era raro cuando Chuck le decía eso "Por los demonios, ¡Max! ¿Lo dejaste tomar?"

"Adentro hay cerveza por si quieres"

Chuck negó divertido a la idea de un padre borracho, pero fueron eliminados cuando vio de nuevo a ese viejo. Después de todo si lo volvía a ver. Con una mirada asesina a los que lo detenían, mando a esos tipos a alejarse tan rápido como pudieran antes de que mandara a su feroz perro tras ellos, y con algo de miedo a un bulldog, los convenció.

Cruzo sus brazos y observo a Herc recargado en el marco de la puerta.

"Al parecer la estabas pasando mal sin mi"

Herc quería contestarle que lo seguía estando, que tal vez estaba tumbado en el suelo con seis botellas vacías a su alrededor, que tal vez su muerte seria de depresión y que tal vez pronto lo acompañaría a donde fuera que estuviera.

"¿Sabes que no soy una alucinación, verdad?" Chuck casi se ahogo con la risa al ver la cara de Herc "Una alucinación no te puede decir lo siguiente… Yo también te quiero, viejo"

Solo acerto a estamparse contra su padre antes de dejar que el otro lo envolviera. Otra vez sentía esa seguridad.

"Creo que debemos acabarnos esas cervezas antes de que las vuelvan a poner en el frio, ¿Qué te parece, viejo? ¿Nos emborrachamos hasta caer al suelo?"

Herc solo rio. No habían pasado mas de seis horas desde el incidente y sentía que su hijo era el mismo de siempre. Le había hecho falta ese cretino con piernas después de todo.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Fin :3**_

_**No se en verdad si alguien va a leer esto, por que como me eh dado cuenta no hay muchos fics en español, pero vaya que me entretuve poniendo mi sentimentalismo en esto. No soy mucho de escribir angst u otro genero, deberían poner el genero de 'Sentimentalismo extremo' alguna vez. Seria genial para mi xD**_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer c:**_

_**PS: y perdón si en algunos momentos esos tipos son OC pero ya que c;**_


End file.
